


Kizu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Joker: Yurusarezaru Sousakan
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Past Child Abuse, Revenge, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Tu avresti ucciso quell’uomo perché ha fatto del male a Fumiya, e capisco quello che provi. Capisco che in lui tu veda...”“Non vedo nessuno in lui! Credi che sia solo di me che mi importa? Non pensi che volessi soltanto far sparire dalla faccia della terra un uomo del genere, in grado solo di prendersela con un ragazzino?”





	Kizu

**_~ Kizu ~_ **

Kudo era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tragitto in macchina.

Date sapeva che non c’era un granché da dire, non in quella situazione, ma aveva imparato a conoscere il più piccolo bene abbastanza da sapere che una volta che si fosse ripreso avrebbe iniziato eccome a parlare.

Era più forte di lui, a quanto sembrava.

Una volta tornati in centrale seguì il più piccolo fino allo sgabuzzino che usava come ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e rimanendo a osservarlo mentre questi si aggirava per la stanza, come indeciso sul da farsi.

Alla fine si sedette, alzando gli occhi su di lui.

“Perché non me l’hai lasciato fare?” chiese, come improvvisamente irritato.

Date sospirò, sedendosi di fronte a lui ed incrociando le braccia al petto, pronto a quella che sarebbe stata una lunga discussione.

“Te l’ho detto perché, Kudo. Avevi solo prove circostanziali e un sospetto che Yoshinaga-san potesse aver ucciso Fumiya, e hai agito impulsivamente. Come ti abbiamo spiegato, fino a che è possibile agire secondo la legge dobbiamo...”

“Non intendo questo.” l’altro lo interruppe, posando i gomiti sul tavolo, gli occhi chini. “Voglio sapere perché non mi hai lasciato premere il grilletto. Non sarebbe cambiato poi molto se un uomo del genere avesse smesso di vivere, no? E poi...” parve realizzare qualcosa solo in quel momento, e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non avrei detto niente di te e Mikami-san, anche nel caso in cui mi avessero preso.”

Date lo guardò confuso, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere.

“Non è questo il punto.” gli disse poi, scuotendo la testa. Si alzò in piedi, cominciando a girare senza una meta per la stanza, cercando il modo migliore di spiegarsi. “Tu avresti ucciso quell’uomo perché ha fatto del male a Fumiya, e capisco quello che provi. Capisco che in lui tu veda...”

“Non vedo nessuno in lui!” Kudo si alzò dalla sedia, scostandola bruscamente e andandogli di fronte. “Credi che sia solo di me che mi importa? Non pensi che volessi soltanto far sparire dalla faccia della terra un uomo del genere, in grado solo di prendersela con un ragazzino?” urlò, e per la seconda volta in quella serata Date lo vide vicino alle lacrime.

Alzò una mano come per posargliela su di un braccio, ma alla fine parve ripensarci ed incrociò nuovamente le braccia sul petto.

“Non avrei mai voluto che diventassi un assassino, Kenji” gli disse, utilizzando volutamente il suo nome di battesimo. “Non sta né a me né a te decidere se quell’uomo dovesse morire o meno, ci sarebbe solo toccato decidere se meritasse di andare incontro ad una punizione per quello che aveva fatto, nel caso in cui non ci fossero stati testimoni ad inchiodarlo.” aggrottò le sopracciglia, in un’espressione improvvisamente triste. “Riesci a comprendere quali implicazioni ci sarebbero state se tu avessi premuto il grilletto? Riesci a capire che cosa significhi uccidere un altro essere umano?” chiese, assottigliando le labbra.

C’era tanto che gli stava tacendo, ed era meglio che fosse così.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lui sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dire uccidere qualcuno, che conosceva bene il senso di colpa, che non c’era attenuante che lo facesse stare meglio.

Ma tacque, perché della persona che aveva ucciso l’assassino dei propri genitori non voleva che Kudo sapesse niente.

Non ancora, non finché non avesse ritenuto di potersi fidare di lui tanto da aprirsi anche su di una cosa come quella.

Il più piccolo lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e Date vide una lacrima scivolargli sul viso.

Scosse la testa, Kudo, ed emise un verso sprezzante.

“Hai detto a Mikami-san che potevo lavorare con voi perché della mia vita non avrei saputo che cosa fare.” sospirò, scuotendo la testa. “Non sono una tua responsabilità. Non so se tu stia cercando di aiutarmi o se tu abbia un tuo tornaconto, non so nemmeno per quale ragione tu stia facendo tutto questo, ma so che voglio capire, Date-san. Voglio capire perché uccidere Yoshinaga mi avrebbe dovuto far sentire peggio di quanto io già non mi senta.”

Date sospirò.

Di nuovo alzò una mano, e questa volta si risolse a posarla sul braccio del più piccolo.

La lasciò risalire fino alla spalla e poi al colletto della camicia, lasciandogliela scivolare prima su un braccio e poi su un altro, fino a quando non cadde a terra.

Kudo rimase in balia del suo tocco come se non fosse in grado di contrastarlo, mentre il detective lo costringeva a girarsi, trovandosi a fissare la sua schiena.

Date passò i polpastrelli sulle bruciature.

Ne seguì il contorno e poi gli intricati disegni che lasciavano sulla pelle del più piccolo.

Accarezzava quelle cicatrici, e nel mentre pensava a tutti i possibili scenari con cui potesse essersele procurate, e man mano che pensava sentiva crescere in lui l’orrore, e sentiva di capire meglio di prima che cosa passasse per la mente di Kenji.

Non lo giustificava, quello non lo avrebbe fatto mai, eppure capiva il suo desiderio di uccidere Yoshinaga, di vendicare la morte di Fumiya.

“Quel ragazzino ti ha ricordato te.” disse, senza che fosse una domanda. Era abbastanza palese, e lo sapevano entrambi. “Uccidere suo padre non ti avrebbe fatto scomparire queste bruciature dalla pelle. E non avrebbe fatto scomparire nemmeno tutto il resto che hai dovuto subire e non avrebbe fatto scomparire nemmeno tutti i ricordi legati a tuo padre.” sospirò per l’ennesima volta, facendo un passo in avanti e poggiando la fronte contro la nuca di Kudo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Sapeva che stava piangendo, ragione per la quale non lo costrinse a girarsi di nuovo.

In qualche modo sentiva che quelle lacrime avevano un che di diverso da quelle versate al molo, sapeva che erano più personali, che stavolta erano per se stesso, e non per la morte di Fumiya.

“Non ho bisogno di essere protetto dalle mie azioni.” tentò di protestare, con tono malfermo, ma alla fine scosse la testa. “Però sono felice che tu non mi abbia lasciato sparare. Avrei tradito la tua fiducia, no?” chiese, tentennando. “Perché tu e Mikami-san mi avete spiegato le regole del gioco e io le ho accettate. D’accordo. Solo, io...”

Fu lui a voltarsi, costringendo Date a voltarsi di un passo.

Vide la disperazione sul suo volto, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per strappargliela via, per poterlo fare sentire meglio, per potergli dire che alla fine con quello che facevano la giustizia esisteva davvero, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato il primo a non credere alle proprie parole.

Gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa e chinandosi per prendere da terra la camicia, porgendogliela.

“Non l’avrei visto come un tradimento alla mia fiducia, Kenji. Avrei semplicemente pensato che l’istinto avesse battuto la ragione, tutto qui.” lo aiutò a indossare nuovamente la camicia, indugiando ancora una volta con lo sguardo sulla sua pelle martoriata, sentendo il proprio sorriso spegnersi lentamente. “E voglio che tu sia felice di non aver sparato per te stesso, non per me. Anche se... forse ti ci vorrà un po’ per capire che è stata la scelta giusta.”

Kudo sorrise quasi timidamente, con un’espressione che il più grande raramente gli aveva visto in viso.

Poi si morse un labbro, pensieroso, tornando a sedersi.

“Mio padre beveva.” cominciò, e Date si sedette a sua volta, attento a quanto l’altro aveva da dirgli. “Beveva, esattamente come il padre di Fumiya, e quando lo faceva...” indicò la propria schiena, imbarazzato. “Penso che non ci voglia un grande sforzo d’immaginazione per capire che cosa succedesse.” si passò le mani di fronte al viso, come per cancellare i ricordi che man mano gli riaffioravano alla mente. “Sarebbe stato egoista da parte mia sparare. La prima volta che io e Fumiya abbiamo parlato mi ha detto di non riuscire ad odiare il padre, che non era una cattiva persona, nonostante tutto. Non penso che fosse un tentativo di nascondere quello che gli faceva, penso solo...” sospirò, torturandosi un labbro con i denti. “Non credo che lo avrebbe voluto morto. Credo che avrebbe voluto che cambiasse, ma che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avercela del tutto con lui.” chiuse gli occhi, stringendoli, come se avesse l’emicrania. “Era molto migliore di me alla sua stessa età. Anche adesso, forse. Io ho sempre odiato mio padre, e l’ho davvero voluto morto in certe occasioni. Mi sono sempre sentito giustificato per questo mio desiderio, ma adesso non ne sono più così sicuro.”

Date annuì, come a dire che comprendeva quello che stava dicendo, e forse lo capiva anche troppo bene.

“Puoi desiderare che le persone paghino per quello che hanno fatto. E da morte, non possono più farlo.” gli disse, ed era quella stessa frase che si ripeteva ogni volta in cui portava qualcuno da Mikami, tutte le volte in cui era stato lui ad aver voglia di premere il grilletto, per l’impazienza, per il non saper aspettare che scontassero la propria pena, e voler prendere la loro vita così come loro avevano preso quella di altri.

Lui non era un assassino, e non voleva diventarlo.

Se avesse ceduto anche solo una volta a quell’istinto, allora lui per primo avrebbe chiesto a Mikami di fargli fare la fine di tutti gli altri, di portarlo di fronte alla giustizia ed alle proprie colpe.

Kudo pareva essere pensieroso, e Date si domandò che cosa davvero gli passasse per la mente.

C’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo affascinava, in un certo senso, qualcosa nascosto dietro il suo comportamento menefreghista e indifferente. Quello stesso qualcosa che l’aveva portato a concedergli di aiutarlo, cosa che non avrebbe fatto così facilmente con chiunque altro.

“Tu perché lo fai?” gli chiese allora, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non riesco a credere che qualcuno voglia fare una cosa del genere senza una buona ragione alle spalle, no? Io... io ho la mia, e tu lo sai.”

A Date parve che gli stesse chiedendo di restituirgli quella fiducia che aveva riposto in lui, e gli sorrise.

Non gli avrebbe detto il perché delle proprie scelte, non ancora.

Non perché davvero non si fidasse di lui, più perché era un passato con il quale non era mai stato pronto a scendere a patti.

Parlare equivaleva a ricordare più di quanto la propria mente già non lo costringeva a fare, e non voleva sottoporsi a memorie che facessero così tanto male.

Ignorò volutamente la sua domanda allora, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e mettendolo sul tavolo fra di loro, sospirando.

“Ho letto i messaggi che hai mandato a Fumiya.” gli disse, senza lasciargli il tempo di protestare per la mancata risposta. “Ho letto quello che gli hai scritto. Hai detto che quando eri più piccolo sorridevi sempre perché non volevi che gli altri si accorgessero di tuo padre, vero?”

Kudo si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, probabilmente a disagio.

“Avrei dovuto cancellare i messaggi prima di renderti il telefono.” constatò. “Era più semplice, tutto qui. Non credo di essere mai stato pronto a dire a nessuno di quello che succedeva a casa, tutto qui.”

Date si alzò in piedi, riprendendosi il telefono e dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Non sei sempre costretto a sorridere quando non ne hai voglia. Ci sono persone davanti alle quali hai anche il diritto di piangere.” gli disse solo, prima di andarsene.

Si era aspettato che Kudo lo seguisse, ma fu felice quando vide che non fu così.

Aveva fretta di uscire da quella stanza, prima che il proprio istinto lo costringesse ad aprirsi troppo con lui.

Prima di dirgli che lui invece quelle lacrime non se le era mai concesse, che aveva sempre dispensato sorrisi come se fossero qualcosa di necessario, che non era mai stato pronto a rivelarsi a nessuno per quello che era.

Kudo lo avrebbe capito, ne era certo, e questo in parte lo spaventava.

Ripensò alle sue lacrime ed alle sue parole, ripensò alla sua pelle così sfigurata e a quello che aveva dovuto subire nel corso degli anni, e finalmente comprese cosa lo avesse attirato in lui.

Era stanco di essere da solo in quella battaglia, e avere Kenji accanto a lui lo aveva fatto sentire bene come mai in tutta la sua vita gli era capitato.

Anche questo, in fondo, lo spaventava.

Perché accortosi di quanto importante il più piccolo fosse per lui, non avrebbe mai voluto trascinarlo insieme a sé in quel baratro senza fondo e possibilità di risalita.

Non erano degli eroi, loro.

Facevano solo quello che andava fatto, e dovevano imparare a convivere con quella maledetta forma di giustizia che si erano creati, dovevano imparare ad incarnare la mano del destino per coloro che, a quel destino, pensavano di essere sfuggiti.

Per lui ormai era troppo tardi, e non poteva tornare indietro.

Soffocò l’istinto di tornare da Kudo per chiedergli di scappare finché lui ancora poteva, e continuò a camminare. 


End file.
